fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Band Memories Pretty Cure!
is a fan series based on the Pretty Cure universe created by RenaAozora. The series' themes are music, feelings and flavor, but there are also sub-themes such as friendship, flowers and ghosts. Synopsis ''Ame plans to live at her fullest for her last year in middle school, with her childhood friends Kokoa, Cannelle and Ishiki. Together, they form the music band Mighty Girls!. However a new student arrives in their school, called Yuzu. She saw the girls' performance and claims that she is the best singer. She asks to join them but Ame refuses. Some time after, Ame discovers that Yuzu is a precure, and she becomes one too.'' Story Band Memories Pretty Cure! Episode List ''Band Pretty Cure'' Arc Characters Main Cures * / (VA: Nomizu Iori) : Ame is the main protagonist of this series. She is very sweet and empathic, always thinking of the others. She is also quite sensitive but she is courageous in most situations. However, her sensibility sometimes causes her to be hurt by what others say, then she becomes angry or unpleasant. To show her courage she needs her friends, that's all she wants. She plays the guitar and she was the former main singer of Mighty Girls!. Her alter ego is Cure Sugary, the precure of nostalgia. * / (VA: Takahashi Minami) :Kokoa is Ame's childhood and best friend. Out of the three, she is the closest to Ame. She is usually gloomy and pessimist, but like Ame, the only presence of her friends can cheer her up. She speaks in a low voice and has a tendancy to stutter when speaking. She isn't very self-confident but when playing music with her friends she becomes confident and she can smile. She is the bassist of Mighty Girls!. Her alter ego is Cure Bitter, the precure of melancholy. * / (VA: Kido Ibuki) :Canelle is one of Ame's childhood friend. She is a cheerful and energetic girl with a little tomboyish side. She takes everything positively and when her friends feel down she is the one who cheer them up with her dazzling personality. She is also very kind and she doesn't like conflicts. Sometimes this personality of hers and her overkindness may lead to difficult situations. She is the drummer of Mighty Girls!. Her alter ego is Cure Spicy, the precure of radiance. * / (VA: Ishigami Shizuka) :Ishiki is one of Ame's childhood friend. She is calm and collected and looks distant. Despite the appearances, she is actually playful and easygoing. It is hard to tell what she thinks and sometimes she chooses reason over feelings, but she is kind in reality. Like the others, she likes to be with her friends and they are what she values the most. She plays the keyboard and she is the main composer of Mighty Girls!. Her alter ego is Cure Salt, the precure of lunacy. * / (VA: Yonezawa Madoka) :Yuzu is a new student at Ichigo Middle School. She is very different from her friends as she is very ambitious and doesn't let anything obstruct her way to her goal. She is very active and always serious in what she does. Ultimately, she can be selfish and too blunt without realizing it, but she always regrets it. She was a precure before the serie's start. She is the singer of Mighty Girls! and she learns how to play guitar as a request from Ame. Her alter ego is Cure Sour, the precure of desire. Mascots * (VA: Serizawa Yuu) :Dolce is this series' main mascot. She is a spirit who comes from the Holy Afterlife and she was send to Earth to find the precures to prevent the Evil Spirits from taking control of the world. She is very sweet and kind, and she ends her sentences with -rei. Villains They all come from the Evil Afterlife. *'Evil Master' :He is the master in the Evil side of the Afterlife. He is the oldest spirit out there and the most powerful. Items Cure Radio '''- The items they need to transform into precures. '''Flavor Antenna - They need it to transform too. Ghostly Antenna - It is a more powerful item that allow them to transform into spirit mode. Locations Ichigo Middle School - The school of the main cures. 'Afterlife -' This is the world where dead people and spirits lives. It is divided into two part: Holy Side and Evil Side. Trivia *All of the cures' name begin with an "s", except Cure Bitter. *All of the main cures' civilian names are based on their flavor for the first name, and on a flower for their last name. Category:Fan Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Spirits Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Band Memories Pretty Cure!